


Revolution

by tigriswolf



Series: poetry [135]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Personal Growth, Poetry, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-01-23 02:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18540922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: The sun burns.





	Revolution

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Revolution  
> Written: April 3, 2019

The sun burns  
if you let  
it shine on

you too long.  
How long is  
too long? Learn

by being burned.  
The sun gives  
life by shining. 

You remember the  
burn from the  
scars, from the 

transformation of being  
set aflame and  
after somehow surviving.


End file.
